The present disclosure relates to a content supplying apparatus, a content supplying method, a content reproduction apparatus, a content reproduction method, a program and a content viewing system, and particularly to a content supplying apparatus, a content supplying method, a content reproduction apparatus, a content reproduction method, a program and a content viewing system which make it possible to reproduce a broadcasting content by digital television broadcasting and a delivery content delivered through the Internet in an associated relationship with each other.
Digitization of television broadcasting is promoted and digital television broadcasting in which a ground wave, a satellite wave or the like is used is popularized. In the digital television broadcasting, not only a video content as a so-called program but also data broadcasting have been implemented. With the data broadcasting, it is possible to display information, for example, relating to a program during broadcasting or display information (notification of a different program, a news, a weather forecast, traffic information or the like) which does not relate to a program during broadcasting (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-50237).
On the other hand, some of reception apparatus for digital television broadcasting represented by a digital television receiver have a VOD (Video On Demand) function capable of acquiring a video content to be enjoyed at an arbitrary timing through the Internet and reproducing the acquired content.